


Waking Dreams

by stripped, tryslora



Category: Glee
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripped/pseuds/stripped, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karofsky wakes to find someone in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December mini-challenge at kink_bingo. I don't own Glee, I'm just writing here.
> 
> [Sept 3, 2017] Once upon a time I had two completely separate identities online, for a variety of reasons, most of which had to do with needing a place where I could privately talk to the world. Except the private talking identity also became a fic writing identity, and yes, it's taken me this long to figure out that I can close out the private parts and link the fic parts to my usual self online. So hi. I'm also tryslora.

Karofsky woke with his prick being sucked into a wet and willing mouth. He thrust up, fingers tangling in the man’s curly  hair, cock hard and aching from the remnants of a dream that had yet to slip away. When a finger, slick and coated with lube, found his ass, he grunted, pressing back against it, then into the wet warmth again. It didn’t take him long to come, groaning.

He looked down, wondering if he might know— but no.

Disappointed, Karofsky let his eyes close. Just once he’d like to wake up to someone he knew in his bed.


End file.
